KNB SMSG Ujian
by Vante.lyn
Summary: Seperti judulnya, hanyalah parody tentang ujian yang dilalui anak-anak KnB/keterangan lanjut ada didalam(?)/maaf author ga pinter bikin summary


**_Kuroko no Basket_** **(** **黒子のバスケ** **) (c) Fujimaki T.**

 **( Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fiksi ini )**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Semua tokoh yang bersangkutan bukan milik saya.**

 **WARNING!** **TYPO GENTAYANGAN** **dimana-mana, ABSURD, ke ALAY-an yang merebah disemua tokoh, BAHASA TIDAK BAKU. Sesuai judul, ini hanyalah Parody dari cerita absurd anak-anak SmtownSalahGaul**

 **.**

 **.**

Pak Kagetora: Anak-anak~ hari ini kita adain UJIAN MTK~!

Murid: UAAAPPAAAH! *ekspresi Aliando diterkam kudanil*

Pak Kagetora: Ye, biasa aja kali. Jigong kalian mucrat semua nih! *lap cantik jigong*

Kise: Pak, cukuplah ujian hidup yang menerpaku, jangan ujian sekolah juga- _ssu_! *mewek air terjun gunung kidul*

Pak Kagetora: Ihh.. Idih, mentang-mentang sekarang udah dapat tawaran maen drama, drama mulu idup kamu kis!

Kise:*kincep*

Moriyama: senep chet dulu guys~ 'D3r4m4 Quin'*foto Kise upload IG TWT FB story WA*

Kasamatsu: Anjis, mblo fokus mblo *lemparin Moriyama make kardus*

Hayama: Kok kalo mau ujian ga ngomong-ngomong sih pak? Kan kita jadi ga bisa bikin contekan.

Yang laen mangut-mangut asyik.

Pak Kagetora: Yaa udah bikin contekan dulu sanaaah!

Hayama: Serius ini pak? Waaaah mksy bapak. *otw nyobek kertas buat bikin contekan*

Pak Kagetora: Tapi kalau besok pagi bangku kalian ilang, itu bapak yang loakin!

Murid-murid: *buang buku kesegala arah*

Dan ujian hidupun **-coret-** dimulai. Semua anak dikelas mulai serius, iya serius. Soal ujian aja diseriusin, apalagi kamu, eaaaaa **—STOP.**

Hanamiya:*ngerjain soal serius*

Reo: Hanamiyaa~Hana~miaa~ bagi-bagi dong~

Hanamiya: G mau wlee *melet ke Reo*

Reo: Huh dasar pelit! *iklan permen seperit*

Reo noleh ke Hyuuga yang asik ngerjain soal juga.

Reo: Pssst.. Hyuu~

Hyuuga: Apa? Nomor 5A, 6B, 7A.

Reo: ebuset, gue belom nanya woy! Eh tapi mkshy. Btw gue cuma mau ngasi tau ajasi.

Hyuuga: Apa?

Reo: Ih dingin banget siih, ga gue kasih tau nie ye.

Hyuuga: Paan? Buruan ngomong, gpl! Not mae stile.

Reo: Idih sok english lo mata arwana, itu pensil lo HB _for sketch_. Bukan 2B _standar_.

*Hyuuga buru-buru liat ujing pensilnya*

Hyuuga: _'Fagh.'_

.

.

Takao: Hehe~ Untung tadi malam Shin-chan ngajarin bahasa Arab /apa hubungannya beb -_-

Momoi: Uwidihh bagi-bagi dong~

Takao: Jangan paksa akuu! Cukup! Jangan paksa aku Tapasyaa! *Korban Uttaran*

Momoi: *cengo sampe uttaran bubar*

.

.

Riko: *ngintip lembar jawaban Miyaji bukan Miyabi*

Miyaji: *sok serius cap cip cup make doa wudhu*

Riko: Miyabi eh Miyaji hehe~ Bagi jawaban dong!

Miyaji: Heh? Emang kita pernah kenal? :/

Riko: *jleb* 'Mas Junpei pulangkan saja aku pada ibu atau mantanku mas.'

.

.

Moriyama: Psst sttt Kagami! Kaga-mi! *bisik bisik tetangga*

Kagami: Wat du yu wan?

Moriyama: Sok y, mentang mentang pernah hidup nomaden ke Amerika. Jawaban nomor 10-13 apah?

Kagami: Ur yu seri-ous wan asq me abot dis?

Moriyama: Apasih mbing? Ngomong make bahasa manusa kek!

Kagami: But ai trai so hard four asq dis quez-sion. Yu ken du dis tu me yah. Ai ken helep yu.

Moriyama: 'Ini bule minta disate y.'

Kagami: Wat du yu ting?

Moriyama: G jd, bhy.

Kasamatsu _spechless_ sama percakapan duo idiot didepannya.

.

*Aomine ngengsot ke meja Hayama*

Aomine: *lempar kertas ke Hayama*

Hayama: *masih serius*

Aomine: *lempas penghapus*

Hayama: *engga peka*

Aomine: *lempar meja*

Pak Kagetora: Heh! Aomine Sasongko, lagi apa kamu?!

Aomine: Lagi latihan tantee~ *nyengir bison*

Pak Kagetora: 'Watdepak.'

.

.

Nijimura: *baru baca soal, habis bobo ganteng pemirsah * Haise mempunyai 20 permen, kemudian ia ngutang permen 30 lagi di warung Mbak Touka yang luasnya 25x20 meter persegi. Setelah 2 jam 60 menit 56 detik Haise memberi 15 permen kepada Aliando dan bungkusnya kepada Tapasya. Pertanyaannya: Kapan uttaran tamat?

'BAZEENG SOAL MACAM APA INI?!'

*Ayan ditempat*

625 tahun kemudian….

Pak Kagetora: Waktu tinggal 10 menit lagi!

Takao: Waaa gue udah selesai dungs~ B|

Izuki: Pssst! Takao, nomor satu dong..

Takao: Apah?

Izuki: Nomor satu!

Takao: Haa?

Izuki: NOMOR SATU! *teriak 7oktaf*

*menara pisa roboh*

Takao: Haaah?

Pak Kagetora: NOMOR SATU! PAK GURU AJA DENGER LOH! *ikutan teriak*

Takao + Izuki: *cengo*

Miyaji: Njir gue di kalahin si curut! *cepet-cepet*

.

.

Momoi: HuuEEE gue belom sama sekali. *nangis air terjun adem sari*

Kuroko: Momoi-san ada apa?

Momoi: Tetsu-kun~ gue belum sama sekali. Satu tambah satu aja gue pake kalkulator. :"(( *masih nangis*

Kuroko: Yaudah liat punyaku aja, jangan nangis ya, nangis itu berat, kamu ga akan kuat, biar Kise-kun aja yang nangis. Kamunya jangan. *eaaa Kuroko kena virus Dilan*

Momoi: Ga papa Tatsu-kun? *cepirit faceau*

Kuroko: Gak papa dan gak mama kalau buat Momoi-san.

(Backsound: Lelaki kardus remix jaran goyang )

.

.

Momoi: Lah kok kosong?

Kuroko: Iya, kan aku nulisnya make missdirection ((: *senyum ganteng Iqbal cjr*

Momoi: *jedotin kepala make kardus Kasamatsu*

 **#KUROKOGAGALROMANCE2k18**

.

.

Sementara itu si Murasakibara lagi adu bacodh(?) dengan Pak Kagetora.

Pak Kagetora: "Murasakibara! Tolong snacknya disimpan dulu. Saya ga mau ujian ada yang mak—"

"Saya gak makan Pak. Dan snack itu hak saya."

"Iya, tapi tol—"

"Berarti suka-suka saya dong, mau diapain."

"Iya tapi—"

"Saya beli make uang sendiri."

"Iya iya bapak tahu, tapi—"

"Bapak gak punya hak buat ngatur-ngatur snack saya."

"Mura—"

"Di laci gelap pak. Banyak debu. Kalau sncak sana terpapar debu terus ngambek gimana pak?"

"Itu ga—"

"Bapak gak tau cara ngebujuk snack yang lagi pms kan?"

"Ya, kan—"

"Ga bisa kan? Berarti biarin aja dia disini, diatas meja sama saya."

"…"

Pak Kagetora _spechless_ 'Ini titan apa mimi peri? Rese banget.'

.

.

Nash: Woy gorila! Bagi-bagi jawaban lo sini! Kalau ga mau, awas pulang sekolah ototnya gue kempesin! *ngancem muka falaq*

Nebuya: Idih, gue juga kaga ngerti keles.

Nash: Huuu~ lu mah badan doang yang digedein.

Nebuya: Njy.

.

.

Nash: Wehh nomor 5 sih..

Takao: NOMOR 5 COBLOS PERINDO! Oleh perindo! Oleh perindo! *Kampanye*

Nash: Dih, kampanye tjoy?

Takao: Ih, gue lawak keles.

Nash: Oh lawak ya, gue harus ketawa dong.. Haha.

Takao: Njiir *pundung*

.

.

Aomine: Gue nyontek ah~*dalem ati*

*buka baju pelan-pelan*

Pak Kagetora: Heh… Ngapa kamu?! Ngondek ya?! Eh Nyontek?! /-_-

Aomine: Kagak pak! –'mamvus gue'

Pak Kagetora: Coba kesini….

Aomine: Ciyyyyuuuss pak! Saya kaga nyontek pak!

Pak Kagetora: Kaga percaya!

Aomine: Demi kesamber gledek ya! Saya ga nyontek paakk!

Tiba-tiba gledek eh petir menyambar …

 **DUUUUUUAAARR!**

Sekolahpun kebakaran, semua gembira kegirangan kecuali Aomine yang kesamber geledek.

.

 **END**

a/n: Sip~ terimakasih sudah menyempatkan membaca. hope you enjoy it~/halah sok


End file.
